


El único hombre

by JesseLBlack



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Angustía, Bipolar Disorder, Final abierto, M/M, Masturbación, Religion, Sexo, Trastorno bipolar, charlas sexuales, frotamientos, homofobia, homosexulidad, mención de sexo, palabra segura, pansexualidad, podría decir que tiene un final feliz?, sexo con protección, sexo en estado de manía, sexo semi publico, sexo sin protección
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 06:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19785334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseLBlack/pseuds/JesseLBlack
Summary: Isak (17) es llevado a un internado religioso luego que sale del armario con sus padres, allí tiene que compartir habitación con un chico: Even (19) que es un ex drogadicto en recuperación y bipolar.Digamos que no fue la mejor idea de sus padres llevarlo allí para curar su homosexualidad.





	El único hombre

**Author's Note:**

> Es un fic intenso, con detalles sexuales. Me gustó escribirlo.

Isak miró por la ventana del auto mientras se dirigían a aquella enorme iglesia con patio delantero cubierto de hierbas silvestres, le gustaría salir del auto y correr en dirección contraria, pero sus padres están muy entusiasmados con la idea que asista al internado religioso. Él odia todo esto, ni siquiera cree en dios, pero a sus diecisiete años ha tenido la maravillosa idea de salir del armario con sus padres y fue el comienzo de su propio fin.  
No esperaba que lo acepten, pero su amigo Jonas le insistió que era lo mejor que podía hacer, dado que a partir de ese momento su vida cambiaría. Tenía amigos maravillosos, entre ellos Jonas, Eva, Magnus y Mahdi, quien lo habían acompañado en el proceso del descubrimiento de su sexualidad, quienes habían estado allí para consolarlos en las noches donde su frustración era tal que le impedía respirar, sus padres nunca estuvieron enterados de todo lo que le costó a Isak asumirse a sí mismo y dejar de mentirse. Su vida era más real ahora.

Pero Isak no podía decir que era gay en voz alta, aun hoy, cuando estaba completamente seguro de su sexualidad, Isak siempre susurraba frases como: "creo que es un momento", "no sé si lo soy" o "tal vez sea un poco gay".

—Ya llegamos —dijo Terje mientras detiene el auto. Isak suspiró, al fin llegaron a su prisión.

Durante todas las vacaciones de verano hasta que empiece nuevamente el Nissen, Isak tendría que convivir dos meses y medio en esa jaula de cemento con rejas de hierro, una pintura victoriana frente a sus ojos. Había escuchado de Eskild una vez, que su padre insistió en mandarlo allí cuando se asumió homosexual, pero Eskild tenía otra personalidad, él era diferente y pudo salir del circulo vicioso de su familia y ser feliz. Pero Isak era débil, Isak amaba a su familia y era débil. Incluso su hermana Lea pudo salir de esta mierda de familia religiosa e irse a otro país a enrollarse con toda la gente que pudo, mientras él continuaba odiándose a sí mismo por sus problemas existenciales.

—Salgamos —Terje se quitó el cinturón y salió del auto, Isak y Marianne lo imitaron y caminaron hacia la entrada de la iglesia donde un hombre viejo, pelado y con lentes esperaba, vestido con una sotana oscura—. Él es monseñor Iván. Te dará un especie de tour aquí —continuó su padre acercándose—. Mucho gusto, Terje Valtersen, ella es mi esposa Marianne y mi hijo Isak.

—Mucho gusto, Isak —saludó el anciano, Isak asintió con la cabeza—. ¿Desean pasar?

—No, está bien —comentó Terje y miró a Isak—. Aquí te ayudarán con 'tu problema'.

Isak odiaba que su homosexualidad sea catalogada como 'el problema', aunque ya está acostumbrado, dado que sus padres estuvieron repitiéndolo todo el camino a Bergen. Isak sintió esa ironía, sus padres lo mandaron lejos —siete horas en auto fue un suplicio— pero sabía que ellos quisieron mandarlo al mejor internado que encontraron, si era bien lejos de los pensamientos mundanos mejor.

Isak ya odiaba esto y apenas habían pasados dos minutos desde que llegó.

XXX

Las habitaciones eran muy pequeñas, eso le dijo el viejo, además de las camas literas solo había espacio para un pequeño escritorio y un armario compartido. Le enseñó el comedor, la sala de oraciones y confesionario. El viejo Iván le comentó que todas las mañanas debían levantarse con el alba, irse a las duchas y luego al confesionario, allí debería ahogar todos sus pecados —sueños pecaminosos o pensamientos que le atormentaban—, luego tendrían una hora de oración, recreación, estudios intensivos de religión —quiere decir, al menos dos horas de un tipo hablando que se iría al infierno por querer dormir con hombres— el almuerzo, sesión de lectura religiosa y a la cama temprano. También le informó que tendría un compañero de habitación, y para evitar cualquier tipo de actividad 'no adecuada' habían separado a los chicos homosexuales uno de otros, eso significó a Isak que al menos habían dos o tres chicos homosexuales más en ese lugar.

—Tu compañero se llama Even —indicó abriendo la puerta y encontrando al muchacho en cuestión sentado en la silla leyendo—. Even es un ex drogadicto en recuperación, tuvo problemas con la policía y acuchillo a otro chico por problemas de drogas y eso, ahora está mejor, aunque debe tomar sus píldoras por su trastorno bipolar —indicó el viejo, Isak se sorprendió—. Espero se lleven bien —y dicho eso, cerró la puerta tras Isak.

Even se levantó de su silla y sorprendió a Isak, era algo, excesivamente alto y más delgado de lo que parecía estando sentado. Su cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás y traía ropas con colores neutrales, sus ojos brillantes y azules con el reflejo de la luz y su sonrisa se ensanchó al acercarse más a Isak.

—Even Bech Næsheim, aunque creo que no necesito presentarme porque el viejo dijo todo por mi —indicó Even, alzando la mano para estrecharla con Isak.

—Isak Valtersen.

—Y dime Isak, ya que me siento desnudo frente a ti con todo el comentario que hizo el viejo Iván, ¿qué te trae por aquí? —Even caminó hacia la cama litera y golpeó a su costado, Isak lo siguió y se sentó a su lado—. No pareces ser un ex drogadicto, ni tampoco te vez como alguien con problemas de alcohol.

—Hmm... —Isak se removió, no sabe si quiere hablar de eso aun, pero Even insistió.

—Aquí nadie te va a discriminar ni nada —nuevamente señaló, para que Isak se sintiera más cómodo.

—Bueno —masculló Isak y giró su rostro—. Soy gay. Mis padres me mandaron aquí porque no quieren que tenga pensamientos pecaminosos con otros hombres —Even esbozó una sonrisa al escuchar eso.

—¿Te mandan a un internado donde hay solo hombres para curar tu homosexualidad? Wow, eso es una idea brillante de tus padres —sonrió aun más y se levantó, Isak pensó que eso era agradable, al menos su compañero no era un puto homófobo—. Dime Isak, ¿arriba o abajo?

—¿Qué? —Isak abrió sus ojos, pero Even no parecía sorprendido.

—Si quieres arriba o abajo —volvió a indicar—. La cama, Isak. ¿prefieres la de arriba o la de abajo?

—Oh, abajo —musitó.

—Lamento si sonó como un eufemismo sexual.

—No, no, está bien, yo solo... —Isak se levantó y comenzó a abrir la cama para meterse dentro—. Usaré la de abajo.

—Bien... —susurró y sonrió.

Even sería un gran compañero.

XXX

Odiaba la religión, pero sobre todo odiaba a todos aquellos niños estúpidos con problemas existenciales que su único motivo para estar vivo era molestar a otros chicos con problemas existenciales como él. Si no fuera por Even, quien resultó ser una persona increíblemente amable y considerada, seguramente la pasaría muy mal en ese lugar. Nadie más que Even e Iván sabían sobre su condición sexual, por lo tanto las burlas no eran por ser 'maricón'.

Durante esos pequeños momentos de ocio que solían tener entre el almuerzo y la cena, Isak había aprendido mucho sobre la vida de Even. Desde que le diagnosticaron trastorno bipolar a los quince años ha entrado a un mundo desmedido de vicios, alcohol, todo tipo de drogas y violencia, Even atribuía la violencia a su estado de manía, pero también sabía que había mucha ira contenida en su interior. Isak no quiso preguntar el por qué un chico que parece agradable y simpático podría recurrir a la violencia y las drogas, pero no quiso indagar mucho de ello, sobre todo porque no quería hablar sobre su cuestión con Even.

—Estúpidos viejos pedófilos —masculló una tarde Even mientras caminaba con Isak, ambos llevaban puesta una sotana y traían algunas hostias con una botella de vino. Isak giró su mirada—. Nos dicen lo que está mal, pero ellos son unos viejos sin vergüenzas.

—Pensé que te gustaba estar aquí —Even alzó los hombros, no dice nada más—. Tenemos que dejar esto en el altar.

—Oye, ¿quieres ver algo interesante? —preguntó Even arqueando la ceja, Isak lo miró y el muchacho mayor hizo una seña para que lo acompañe.

Even lo llevó hasta una habitación apartada, parece donde guardan el vino y el pan los monjes, Isak no cuestiona como Even sabe de ese lugar, dado que tienen que caminar escalera arriba durante dos minutos y abrir varias puertas antes de llegar. Isak dejó lo que trae en la cama en la mesa junto a la puerta mientras Even se agachó y sacó de lugar un pedazo de madera del piso, abriendo lo que es un hueco en él y sacando un paquete de papel madera, lo abrió y de allí extrajo un porro.

—¿Droga? —Even giró, frunció el seño y puso un dedo encima de su boca para silenciarlo—. Pero ¿qué mierda, Even?

—Vamos a drogarnos, Isak —guiñó un ojo, o al menos lo intentó porque Even es malo haciéndolo, luego caminó fuera del cuarto y le hizo una señal.

El vino y las hostias quedaron abandonados en esa habitación mientras desaparecían hacia el patio trasero. Even se sentó arriba de una cornisa pequeña a unos veinte metros de la salida posterior. Hace una señal con la mano para que Isak tome el puesto al lado de él, Isak lo hace y dejó colgado sus piernas. A pesar de ser altos, al menos hay dos metros abajo luego de sus pies. Even enciendió el cigarro con marihuana y se lo llevó a la boca, mientras guarda el encendedor en el bolsillo de su sotana. Inhaló fuerte y se apartó la boquilla para exhalar, alcanzó el cigarro hacia Isak, quien lo tomó un poco dudoso y los ojos de Even vagaron sobre él, observando cómo fumaba.

—¿Has tenido sexo con hombres? —Isak se atragantó con el humo y tosió, miró con sorpresa a Even.

—No —dijo, como si fuera una obviedad, Even alzó los hombros—. Mi padre me descubrieron antes de besar a un chico de mi clase por primera vez, se escandalizaron, ni siquiera estoy seguro de ser gay.

Mintió, claro, no le diría a su compañero de cuarto que era gay asumido, no tenía las pelotas para hacerlo.

—Mis padres me trajeron aquí hace dos años —indicó—. No estoy todo el tiempo en este lugar, solo durante las vacaciones, es su forma que me aleje de los malos hábitos.

—¿Por qué un chico como tú tendría malos hábitos como esos? —Isak pasó el cigarro a Even y este volvió a fumar.

—Me diagnosticaron trastorno bipolar a los quince, creo que ya lo sabes, eso me hizo perder un poco el control sobre mí mismo. Pero no me molesta.

—Oye ¿tú tomas medicación, no? —preguntó Isak y señaló el cigarro—. ¿Es bueno fumar?

—No, no lo es —musitó Even y volvió a inhalar del humo—. Pero a estas alturas me importa una mierda lo que está bien o mal ¿no sientes lo mismo?

—¿Sobre qué?

—Mandar todo a la mierda y sentir por primera vez lo que quieres sentir. ¿No quieres besar a un chico? ¿No quieres chupar una polla? ¿no quieres que te la metan o meterla? —cuestionó, relamió sus labios y exhaló—. ¿Qué piensas de eso?

—Tengo un poco de miedo, ciertamente.

—Besar no da miedo.

—Tengo miedo de salir herido de todo esto o entender lo que quiero...

—¿Te sientes inseguro de tu sexualidad? —preguntó Even y le alcanzó nuevamente el cigarro, Isak volvió a inhalar y se siente más relajado que antes.

—No.

—¿Qué te preocupa?

—Que me guste tanto que no pueda pensar en otra cosa —Even entonces sonrió, más de lo que Isak podía sentir que era sano que hiciera.

—Te va a gustar mucho —lo dijo con tanta firmeza que Isak sintió se derretía.

XXX

No podía dormir y giró varias veces en la cama, seguramente había molestado a Even durante toda la noche, no se acostumbra a la estrecha cama ni la incomodidad del colchón. Tosió un poco, no entraba mucha luz por la ventana, por lo cual suponía aun era la madrugada y si podía ser peor, tenía una erección en sus pantalones.  
Intentó quedarse quieto unos minutos, tal vez si se masturbaba un poco y acababa, podría dormir más tranquilamente, pero no tenía papel higiénico ni ninguna mierda para limpiar, por lo tanto se sentía asqueroso. Respiró profundamente y levantó un poco la túnica marrón que usaban para dormir, solamente eso con unos boxers blancos que representaba la puta pureza que no tenía. Tragó saliva y comenzó a acariciarse a sí mismo, cerrando los ojos mientras la hacía. Presionó fuerte los párpados y debió ser muy ruidoso, porque apenas se movió unos pocos segundos había escuchado el crujir de la cama y como la cara de Even se encontraba mirándolo fijo colgado desde arriba.

—¿Sucede algo, Isak? ¿Necesitas ayuda en algo? —esa pregunta no era buena en ese momento. Isak negó con la cabeza y aparentó seguir durmiendo, pero Even ya estaba lo suficientemente despierto para ver que las manos de Isak estaban en una parte muy complicada de su cuerpo por debajo de las sábanas.

Salió de su cama y bajó la escalerita de la litera para meterse en la cama de Isak, el muchacho se queda completamente en estado de shock cuando sintió todo el cuerpo pesado de Even encima suyo y como su cuerpo se arrastró encima del suyo. Isak colocó sus manos en los hombros y muerde sus labios cuando sintió que las pollas de ambos se arrastran una contra la otra y Even está tan duro como él.

—Haces tanto puto ruido debajo de la cama que me puse duro escuchándote —indicó y frotó aun más su miembro contra el de Isak, presionándolo dolorosamente.

—N-No Even... —intentó frenar, pero Even volvió a presionar su cuerpo contra Isak, haciéndolo gemir sonoramente.

—Shhh, nos pueden descubrir —masculló colocándole una mano encima de la boca—. Así me gusta más.

Even se frotó encima de Isak, cada vez con más fuerza mientras la cama litera se movía fuertemente hacia la pared. Las manos de Isak se aferraron a las sábanas, mientras sus piernas se abrían para dejar paso a Even que estaba encima de él, los ojos se cerraron y su boca era callada por la mano de Even encima suyo, se sentía tan bien, Even era tan grande en todo sentido de la palabra, su mano, su cuerpo, sus largas piernas y por supuesto su erección. Isak no podía mentir, al menos era el doble de la suya o eso es lo que sentía entre sus piernas.  
Even bajó un poco más en su cuerpo, aun con su mano en la boca de Isak, besó el pecho por encima de su ropa y acomodó su miembro entre las piernas de Isak, pasando por debajo de las bolas, incluso, Isak podía sentir que tocó su agujero y lo presionó, haciéndolo vibrar debajo del colchón.

Los pasos de los monjes se escuchaban detrás de la puerta, Isak cerró los ojos y unas lágrimas cayeron, el placer que sentía era narcótico, como una droga y necesitaba más piel, más deseo, más calor.

Todo lo bueno termina. Isak terminó en sus boxers al igual que Even y antes que el muchacho abandonara la cama, le quitó la mano de la boca y se la besó muy suavemente, luego guiñó su ojo —aunque Isak siempre dirá que Even no sabe guiñar el ojo— y se retiró, dejando a Isak aun caliente y deseoso de piel.

**XXX**

Después de ese incidente no volvieron a hablar durante los siguientes tres días. No es que permanecían en silencio, hablaban, claro que sí, pero no mantenían largas charlas. Even tomaba sus remedios a la mañana, luego iban a bañarse, desayunar, las clases, almuerzo, orar y a dormir. La vida resultó ser monótona en ese puto internado. Isak estiró sus brazos hacia arriba mientras entraba a la habitación, donde Even intentaba leer un poco, la túnica marrón se subió con los brazos y dejó ver un poco los muslos del más joven.

—Mierda, Isak —gruñó Even y giró su cuerpo, haciendo que sus piernas colgaran de su litera—. No hagas eso.

—¿Hacer qué? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Eso, eso, levantar tu puta túnica —masculló, Isak entonces toma su túnica por abajo y la levantó, intentando ver que mierda tenía en sus piernas para que Even se disgustara, pero eso hace que Even comience a endurecerse—. Vas a matarme.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó sin comprender.

—Por qué tengo unas putas ganas de follarte desde el jueves y no haces nada para que no te arrincone allí mismo y te la meta tan duro como sé que te gusta —soltó, Isak entonces lo miró, observó nuevamente sus piernas y volvió a levantar la túnica.

—No sé que mierda te detiene.

—Eres una puta —dijo con una sonrisa y saltó de la cama para ir contra Isak y estrellarlo contra la pared.

Oh, sí, Even no lo dejaría escapar y no es como si Isak quisiera escapar de Even. La tensión sexual crecía entre ellos desde aquella vez que ambos acabaron frotándose mutuamente. Los gemidos de Isak eran tan sonoros, que Even debía cubrir su boca con la mano, pero no por siempre iba a poder hacerlo.  
Isak pensó que era una ironía que sus padres lo hubieran mandado a ese puto internado para que deje de ser gay y que el destino lo uniera a Even, un drogadicto y bastante promiscuo sexualmente a decir verdad, porque ni siquiera había pasado una semana y ya estaban teniendo sexo en la habitación.

—Mis padres realmente se ganaron el premio gordo conmigo —susurró entre besos, Even—. Bipolar, drogadicto y pansexual.

Terminaron en la cama estrecha de Isak, completamente desnudos bajo las sábanas. Isak no podía gemir muy fuerte porque tenía la mano de Even en su boca, la sumisión y el control era algo que al mayor le encantaba y el menor lo pedía a gritos. Even tranquilizó a Isak, había robado de una tienda unos preservativos lubricados y también algo de lubricante en sobres, habían ido al almacén a conseguir víveres y Even no podía comprar abiertamente eso teniendo esa puta sotana que le ponían al entrar al convento, por lo que tuvo que robar aunque no le gustaba la idea.  
Isak agradeció que fueran extrafinos, porque durante la penetración pudo sentir el pene de Even en su magnitud entrando dentro de él, como si sus pieles estuvieran frotándose mutuamente.

Los golpes de la cama fueron intensos, Isak quería gritar pero no podía, babeó la mano de Even todo lo que pudo y la lamió con anhelo, deseando poder apartarla de él para poder indicarle a todos como Even lo estaba follando, lo hacía tan bien, tan rico, tan duro, como si tuviera años de experiencia, pero Isak sabía que Even solamente había tenido dos relaciones —aunque no estaba seguro si entre medio había tenido sexo con otras personas—, las dos con mujeres mayores que él, nunca había estado con un hombre y eso a Isak lo volvía loco.

Después de su primera relación sexual, vino la segunda, la tercera, la cuarta, todas en la misma noche, no podían parar, incluso cuando el alba los despertó ellos llevaban despiertos al menos cinco horas, no habían dormido nada y lo único que querían era frotarse y terminar uno encima del otro.

Los días eran agotadores, Even siempre estaba encima de Isak y cuando el monseñor Iván no los miraban, se escapaban y tenían sexo en algún lugar de mierda. Ya incluso lo habían hecho en ese cuartucho donde guardaban los obispos el vino y el pan, les encantaba pensar que la iglesia era ultrajada por ellos. Bebían el vino, fumaban marihuana y tenían sexo desenfrenado todas las noches y la mayoría de las mañanas.

—Somos mierda —dijo Isak mientras Even lo tiró de la mano para salir del convento a los jardines posteriores.

—Y nos gusta —masculló y tomó a Isak por detrás para presionarlo contra su erección, besó su cuello y susurró en su oído—. Te voy a follar en el lugar más sagrado de todos.

—¿Más sagrado de todos? —preguntó Isak entre jadeos.

—Te voy a follar allí —Even guió el cuerpo de Isak hacia el costado para mostrar la iglesia principal.

—No podemos hacerlo ahí, están los putos monjes —murmuró.

—Eso lo hace más intenso, Isak —Even pasó la lengua por el cuello de Isak de arriba a abajo, pero eso no hizo que Isak se sintiera más relajado.

—No, absolutamente no.

—¿Qué? ¿vas a decirme no, Isak? Estoy duro.

—No Even, es decir, ni siquiera soy religioso —indicó separándose de Even—. Pero no haré esto, no ahí, hay putos monjes rezando y es la casa de dios, no quiero hacer eso allí.

—Vamos Isak, es una fantasía, por favor —Isak negó con la cabeza.

—Podríamos ser apedreados por eso, si mis padres se enteran....

—Nadie se va a enterar, te taparé la boca como lo hacemos siempre, nadie se enteró y los monjes se pasean por los pasillos todas las noches —señaló Even, Isak pudo notar que su cabello está despeinado, sus labios rojo fuego y sus pupilas dilatadas.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

—Claro que estoy bien, vamos —Even tiró del brazo de Isak, pero este se mantuvo—. ¿Y si te doy una palabra segura?

—¿Palabra segura? —cuestionó.

—Si quieres que me detenga solamente di... —pensó—. Cruz.

—¿Cruz?

—Si dices cruz, entonces me detendré.

Isak no sabe si aceptar, pero lo hace, porque le gusta Even, porque Even lo enciende, porque siente que a Even le gusta Isak.

Pero se da cuenta que Even no lo ama.

No lo ama porque lo hace llorar, no lo ama porque está desesperado, no lo ama porque por más que dijo cruz varias veces ese día, no se detuvo en ningún momento. Isak pensó que es la manía, pensó eso fuertemente, pero no está seguro, no está seguro si es el verdadero Even o si Even se droga, solo sabe que Even está dentro suyo empujando, cerca del altar mientras los monjes rezan, cerca de donde pueden escucharlos, con una mano en la boca y otra acorralándolo contra la pared mientras lo penetra y siente que todo su mundo se derrumba. Ni siquiera usó preservativo esa vez y dejó que su semen chorreara contra las puertas de la iglesia.

Isak no quiere hacer esto de nuevo, pero por alguna razón termina siempre haciendo lo que Even quiere, lo que Even desea. Piensa que es por el sexo, por el buen sexo que tiene con él, pero no está seguro de ello, tienen tanta piel que siente que se va a quemar, pero a la vez siente que se está muriendo si sigue haciendo esto.

Todas las noches, todas las mañanas, Even está encima suyo, Even quiere poseerlo, quiere romperlo, quiere destrozarlo. Y aquella dulce mirada desaparece.

Even no lo ama.

**XXXX**

Los padres de Isak lo pasaron a buscar el último día de vacaciones, Isak sabía que guardaría para él todas sus experiencias, no volvería a decir nada, se casaría con una chica y tendría hijos de ser necesario mientras no tenga que volver a ese lugar, pero no puede, Isak siguió siendo quien es, se muda lejos de sus padres pero en Oslo, tiene a sus amigos con él, tiene a Eskild con él, tiene a Eva con él, a Noora, a las chicas, él tiene una familia que no es su familia.  
Terminó la escuela, terminó la universidad y se puso a trabajar de lo que ama. Intentó tener parejas, pero no pudo nunca sentir lo mismo que le pasaba con Even, no pudo, no quiso y sintió que morirá solo con veinte gatos alrededor.

Se quedó trabajando un poco más en el laboratorio antes que cierren, hace mucho frío afuera y colocó su bufanda alrededor de su cuello. Quiere ir por un café y se detiene en KB donde solía tomar sus cafés, pero apenas entra unos ojos golpean su mirada y está allí, luce diferente, ahora tiene un poco de barba en su rostro, el delantal le queda muy bien, debe tener al menos unos veintisiete años en estos momentos, ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que lo vio por última vez e Isak se jugaría todo porque ha crecido más en altura.

—Bienvenido ¿puedo tomar su orden? —no lo miró a la cara hasta que se juntan y ahora el aliento de Even se escapaó.

—Un capuccino —indicó Isak mordiendo su labio inferior.

No dicen nada. No hablan, solo recibe su orden y nada más. Isak abandona el lugar y piensa que no volverá, tira el cartón al tacho de basura y giró el vaso.

La letra tenue de Even se puede ver en el vaso.

_Lo siento._  
Te amo  
-Even.

Isak entonces lloró y siente que su corazón se quebró, probablemente vuelva mañana y pasado y pasado. Probablemente KB ahora se convierta en su lugar favorito y probablemente termine perdonando a Even, porque su corazón jamás dejó de sentir lo que siente por él.

Su primer amor. Su primer hombre. Su único hombre.

**Fin.**

Quiero escribir la parte de Even, pero no estoy segura de hacerlo. Espero les haya gustado. Besos.


End file.
